The Start Of A New LifeOne Direction Story
by justinbieberfanforever96
Summary: A Teenage girl moves to England with her mom and finds out that shes living in the same apartment as One Direction. She gets very close to them, and Harry and her might have a thing. Then she auditions for X Factor...dun dun just read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1: The Move

"Mother! Watch out!" I grabbed my Moms arm and grabbed her and pulled her to the side. My mother and I were at an England airport and she was just about to crash into a trolley. My mom can be so clumsy sometimes, she spends too much time worrying about the time.

"Oh!" My mom squealed as her hand went up to her chest. "People should really watch where they are going, i should go have a word with that woman!"

"Mom..please don't do that. We don't want to cause any more drama. Remember we are starting fresh, that's why we moved to England right?" I looked at my mom and gave her a pleasing look. My name is Christina Fox and I'm a `17 years old, my birthday was a few weeks ago. My mom and i moved from America to England to start a fresh new life. Hopefully we can do that and stay drama free with my mom being there. My mom and dad just had a divorce a few weeks ago, and my dad ran away with some lady at his work. The news was too much for her to handle so we decided that we should forget about this life and start a new one. I was all up for it, why? Because my dad is a big asshole, I love England, and my boyfriend lives here. My boyfriend, Brandon Williams, he was only 2 years older than me. We went to the same high school together, but then he moved to England. Surprisingly we kept this relationship going, since he visited America once in a while.

"I guess i will have to let this one pass." My mom said, she got down her suitcases and picked them up. "Come on, Christina, Its time that we find a cab around here."

"Okay, mother," I rolled down my suitcases as fast as i can, trying to catch up with her. My mom is always in such a hurry, she wants to do everything on schedule and can get too overboard. No wonder she has no friends and she complains all the time, but my mother is a very decent woman. It took us 5 minutes to haul us a cab, we put our luggage in the car and quickly got inside. I rolled down the window and stuck my head outside as the cab started. My mom pulled me down by the shoulders.

"Dont do that darling, you can catch a cold." My mom said as she put her coat on, i rolled my eyes. I love my mother, i really do, but sometimes she can be an embarrassment. The cab finally started to move, i was amazed at how big the airport was. The cool breeze hit my face and the smell of England hit my body. I looked outside at all the trees and the buildings, very different from America. Everyone here dressed in a classy and appropriate way, not like in America. In 10 minutes, our apartment came into view, my mom payed the cab diver the money and we got out of the car. I grabbed my suitcases and pulled them out of the trunk and helped my mm with hers.

"Well Mom, we finally made it." I said as i smiled looking up at our building. "This is going to be the start of something new."

"Yes darling it is. I am glad that we can get far away from that horrible man," Horrible man was just another nickname my mom named my Dad. It was either big old punk or horrible man, i liked horrible man alot.

"Oh mom, youre so funny!" I said laughing at her. "Whats our apartment number again?"

"Oh thanks my darling, i get my funniness from you. And we are in Apartment number 27." My mom walked through the double doors and walked to the lobby and over to the front desk. While she did that, i looked around the room. There was a big chandelier hanging at the top, the room smelled of pot purry, the chairs were set nicely, and there was a nice grand piano in the corner. There were these two cute couple watching TV and laughing. My mom came back with the key and we headed to the elevator. We got inside and i pressed the 20-28 button and the elevator closed, it started to move after few seconds. We got out after it stopped at our floor and we walked down the hall. The walls were painted a dark forest green and the doors were white. We found our door and my mom fumbled with opening the door so i helped her with it. The door opened and we looked around the room, all our furniture and boxes were laying around the room in a clump.

"Tsk! Oh we have so much work to do! What time is it?" My mom said, she looked at her time. "I have fixed my clock to the England time, it is 2:30 only, plenty of time to fix this place up."

"Wow." I said, i was quite amazed. This apartment was pretty big, it had a living room, a small dining area, a kitchen, 3 bedrooms, and 2 baths. Our old apartment had only 2 bedroom and one bath. I turned around and saw that my mom wasnt standing there. I looked around for her, i found her in one of the bedrooms, it was a small pretty bedroom with a closet.

"This one! I choose this bedroom!" My mom said touching the walls, my mom didnt really like big ass bedrooms.

"Great!" I said. I walked out and walked into the master bedroom. This meant that this one was all for me. It was he biggest bedroom out of all and it had a big closet and its own bathroom, just how i liked it. I went back to where my mom was, she was still in her new bedroom. "Mom...how are we gonna sleep tonight? We need to buy new beds and move all the bedroom furniture to the bedrooms!"

"We can go bed shopping over the past few days. We have the mattresses, pillows, and blankets..we can sleep on those for a few nights. As for the furniture, we can move them in tonight and tomorrow too. I think we can get your dresser and my dresser, and the small tables already in the bedrooms by tonight.

"Gah, seems like so much work!" I muttered.

"Well, lets start now so we can get it all over with." My mom said clapping her hands and walking out of the room. I followed lazily after her, why couldnt we just hire some workers to do it all for us? We decided we should do this heavy things first then the small ones, We put my dresser in my new room and my moms dresser in hers, which took about 15 minutes, Then we put the mattresses down, which took about 5 minutes. The tables only took 2 minutes to put in each room, All the bedroom furniture was all set, we had the living room furniture and all the kitchen utensils to do now. We finished the living room in 40 minutes, we took at least 15 minutes figuring out where each furniture should go in the room and the remaining putting them in the same spot. My mom began to unpack all he kitchen supplies and worked on fixing the kitchen. While she did that, i grabbed my suitcases and all my boxes and brought them to my room. I put the mattress to where i thought my bed should go, i put my night table right next to it. I then opened my closet, and unpacked all my clothes and put them into hangers and hanged them. The clothes that didnt fit into the closet were now in my dresser. I then decorated my room, I put all my favorite band posters up (One Direction, Linkin Park, Green Day, The Script.." then i also put my bulletin board that were filled with pictures of my friends and me..i missed them so much, I fixed my light and tested it out a few times, everything was all set. I looked at the clock it was now 3:15, almost 2 hours had passed by. 2 hours since we arrived in England and i was stuck in this house for that time. I walked back to the kitchen to find my mom putting all the utensils into the drawers.

"Mom, im getting all stuffy I'm going out for a bit." I said as i grabbed my purse/

"I want you to stay in the apartment, dont go too far. Keep your cell phone on and dont talk to strangers. Oh and can you please ask about the wifi, my phone is acting all crazy." My mom said never looking up from her work. I nodded then grabbed the second key and walked outside. Ah..this felt so much better, i took the stairs this time. When i reached the bottom, more people had come inside the building, the entertainment area were full of teenagers watching some sports game on the TV. I walked over and stood by the sofa, and watched for a while. I gave out a little cheer when they scored a goal then covered my mouth. I remembered that i had to ask about the WiFi and i went to the desk.

"Hello. How may i help you?" The front desk man said. He was wearing this weird shirt with a name tag on it and he had a weird accent. He looked at me and put the telephone on hold.

"Oh um hello. My mom and i just moved to Apartment 27 and we were wondering on how can we get the WiFi fixed." I said, smiling a little, the man didnt smile back. What a grump!

"Okay. I will send some workers over there to help. Apartment 27..got that." He jotted down some notes and got back to the Telephone. I shrugged and walked back to the TV, but then i saw a person at the corner of my eye. He had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the wall as if he was waiting for for someone to come. He was quite tall and he had brown curly hair. I tilted my head to see a better view of his face. Noo...it cant be..i must be dreaming. Every inch of my body started to jump and i kept staring. The guy that was leaning against the wall was Harry Styles...one of the members of my most favorite band "One Direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Boys

I turned my body around so that i could get a good view of him. My heart started to beat faster and i bit my lip, I didn't know what to do. Somehow, my feet started moving and i found myself walking towards him. I stood in front of him and waited for him to notice me, he was still looking to the side. Oh my god..my body is like controlling me, i cant stop! He finally turned around, and when he saw me he let out a little "woah"

"Oh god..i am so sorry. I feel like such a creeper! I swear, my body dragged itself over here." I started to stutter, i'm probably going to make a fool out of myself. "You're Harry Styles from One Direction, am i right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Harry said smiling. He stepped forward and gave me a huge hug. Ahh im hugging Harry, i grinned like an idiot when he hugged me. We both pulled away, damn he was so warm.

"I love you guys. You guys are like really amazing, probably heard that a bunch of times huh?" I said smiling a little. Harry smiled back and flipped his hair a couple time to fix his hair.

"We love you too! Without you fans we wouldn't be here!" Harry said chuckling a little. "So tell me about yourself, i love meeting new fans."

"Well, my name is Christina." I said as i shifted my foot.

"Christina. Nice to meet you" Harry gleamed/

"Nice too meet you too Harry! I just moved here from America with my Mother. And were gonna be living in England for quite a while. I'm still on the fact that I'm talking to Harry Styles."

"Hahah its okay! Just talk to me like a normal person! America you say? I love America!"

"I love it too but it can be boring if you don't go anywhere for like your whole 17 years of life." I said, laughing.

"You're gonna love it here, trust me. England is like the place where you will have so much fun." Harry said.

"I'm loving it already!" I looked around the room again. I now started to wonder why Harry was in this apartment building. So i started a new topic about it. "This apartment is like a freakin hotel, its humongous!"

"It is! Have you checked the Entertainment Room? It's like mine and the boys favorite place to hang out. They;re actually over there, if you want to meet them." Harry said pointing to the direction of the entertainment room.

"That would be quite nice!Wait...so you guys live here?' I said as Harry and I walked side to side. He looked at me and gave a weird face as a joke.

"Well..." He said as we turned a corner. I looked at the hallway and saw lots of pictures of famous artists that have died in the past.  
>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said as I touched a frame.<br>"Well you re probably wondering why I am here and im pretty sure you would be seeing most of us around so..yeah we do live here." He said as he opened the door to the room. I turned away so that he couldn't see my face as i smiled widely, my heart did a quick jump""Ladies first."  
>I turned around before i headed in and said. "Thank you. And don't worry about me telling anyone cause you have my word that i wont be spreading it around."<br>Harry grinned and then nodded and walked in after me. I looked around the room, the room was dimmed and there were lots of people chatting and playing games. Some people were eating at the snack bar, some were playing video games, and the others were around the chairs and couches talking. Harry motioned me over to him, he was now standing with the other 4 boys. I walked over to him and smiled shyly at the boys. Wow they looked so perfect, their features were so defined and its like i didn't care about anyone else in this room but them. I remembered to take deep breathes and not to stutter.  
>"Hey boys!" Harry said, then he pointed to me and introduced me. "This is Christina, she just moved here from America!"<br>"America? We have an American living in the same complex as us? WELCOME TO ENGLAND!" Louis said as he hurried over to give me a huge hug.  
>"Well I could say the same. I'm living in the same apartment as One Direction, which is probably way cooler than an American living in the same apartment as yours." I said as I gave my hellos to everybody else, they greeted me with such excitement.<br>"For us its new considering we have no Americans in this place. We fancy Americans." Zayn said as he looked over at Niall and chuckled. I gave a small smile and looked down a little. I love One Direction, I love all of them but everybody has their favorite and mine was Zayn. When he spoke its like an angel singing a song. I bit my lip and looked back up, i put my hands behind my back and began to be all shy again.  
>"Someone's a little shy here aren't they?" Liam said, moving his head down to see my face. I looked back up and nodded.<br>"Well stop being shy!" Louis said as he came around to my side and put a arm around me, he looked at me and nodded his head. I laughed a little, seems like they get comfortable very easily. "So since you are living here now, you are now one of us."  
>"Are you guys sure? I mean like..I'm just another fan, you guys seem okay with that?" What the hell am I saying? Im so stupid, they probably think that im some stupid random girl.<br>"Well a fan can turn into a friend. We would be seeing you around ALOT here nowadays so we probably will be calling you a friend. Oi I'm quite hungry, I'm gonna go get some good. Anybody want some" Niall said as he fished in his pockets for money. Louis and Harry ran off with him to get some snack bars for them, Liam and Zayn took me to the couch and we took a seat.  
>"So Christina from America, what else should we know about you?" Liam said as he put his hands in his pockets.<br>"Uhm..why dont you both ask me questions? Will make it a whole lot easier!' I started ti twirl my hair and looked at both of them.  
>"Good Idea." Zayn started off. "What exactly are you doing in England?"<br>"Well my mom and dad got a divorce and my dad ran off with a lady from his work. My mom brought me and herself here to start a new life."  
>"Do you know anybody from England?" Liam asked this time.<br>"Yes. My boyfriend Brandon lives here, and i have a couple of friends. I used to visit England alot when i was a little kid" I looked too see their reactions and they just nodded.  
>"Whats your favorite color?" Zayn asked.<br>"Blue! Always have and always will love blue!"  
>"My favorite color is blue..actually its-" I cut Zayn off and smiled.<br>"Electric Blue" I smiled and giggled a little. They kept on asking me interesting questions and i answered them with no hesitation. Louis, Niall, and Harry got back from the snack bar and Harry gave me a little piece of his bar. We got all comfortable around each other and we talked for about 30 minutes, it seems liked were all going to get along fine. Shit..I looked at the time, it was 4:30...i was out for about an hour. My mom must be worried sick about me. I quickly got up and grabbed my purse. They all looked up at me.  
>"Where are you going?" Zayn asked. "Dont leave us yet!<br>"Yeah why leaving so early?" Niall asked giving his puppy dog face.

"Sorry Guys. I have to leave my mom is probably needing me with the apartment and stuff. It was really nice meeting you. You guys are great! We'll talk later?" I said as i smiled, looking at each of their faces.

"Aww allright." Harry said as he got up and gave me a hug. "See you around, Christina."


	3. Chapter 3 Its A Date

I quickly ran up the stairs and to my apartment hall, and ran infront of my door. I opened my bag and fished in looking for the key. I finally found it and put the key in and opened the door quick and went inside. My mom was sitting on the couch, cleaning some decorations. When she saw me she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Christina Anne Fox. Where have you been? I have been waiting here for an hour for you to come back!" My mom said giving me a serious look.

"I know and I am SO sorry for that. I lost track of time! I was down in the lobby and I met some friends, so I was getting to know them, mom please don't be mad at me." I said, giving her the sorry look.

My mom shook her head a little. "I'm not mad I was just worried, you could have called and said you were going to be late. I don't want you to get lost, especially in England where you don't know where places are. Friends you say? Who?"

"Oh no mom, I wouldn't dare to go outside by myself. Yeah Friends…like I mean were not like really good friends yet but I met some new people!" I said as I smiled and sat down on the couch and started helping my mom clean the decorations.

"Well tell me all about it. My daughter has made new friends in about an hour..What are her names?' My mom said as she sat down next to me.

"Well…you're gonna freak when I tell you, but you CANT tell anyone!" I said as I rubbed the bottom of the thing I was holding. "And they aren't girls… 

'They're all boys?" My mom said as she stopped cleaning.

"Yes mom..dont worry they're very decent and would do any bad stuff to me, trust me."

"Well tell me about them, And who would I tell?"

"That's true..who would you tell? JOKING." I said laughing a little. "So…They're 5 boys."

"5? Wow! My daughter has boys running after her!" My mom said laughing.

"No actually I run after those boys." The boys are One Direction…don't say anything or scream cause I know that you're DYING that they live in the same apartment as us!"

My mom rolled her eyes and her eyes became wide. "Those British boys on those posters? Those famous ones? They live here?"

"Yes mother!" I said as I grabbed another decoration. "Mom you should have seen me, I was freaking out inside at first. And they are SOOO cute up close; their voices are like angels sent from above. If only boys in America were like them, decent guys around where we lived were so hard to find.  
>"Well congrats on that! Youre so obsessed my daughter. I can meet my 5 son in laws!" My mom said as she smiled with her eyes. I just laughed and got up and walked over to my room, I opened the light and looked around. My mom a little fragrance outlet on the wall and the room smelled very fresh and good. I grabbed my laptop and plopped down on the mattress and signed into my account. I checked the wifi connection and it was working, the worker must have come and fixed it. I checked my facebook and saw that I had over 50 notifications; it took me at least 15 minutes to get through them all. I miss America, I miss all my friends. I looked over at the time it was 5:00 pm in England, in America it was about 9 am. Wow I actually stayed up in England; I was feeling a little sleepy. I browsed around facebook for about an hour more than watched a movie on Netflix. It was 7:30 and I started to yawn, I closed all the lights and then fell back onto the mattress and waited for sleep to come to me.<p>

That night I had a dream about One Direction. well about Louis haha.. I was walking to a coffee shop near our apartment when all of a sudden a guy in a black suit grabbed me and started taking me away. All of a sudden I hear a "SUUPERMAN!" and we looked above and saw Louis flying down to us, he kicked the person and grabbed me and then flew us over to a safe place. I thanked him and gave him a hug. After that the dream had finished.

I slept until like 3 pm in England time. I got out of bed and I went to my bathroom and looked at myself. I was wearing my black pajama shorts and a half sleeved black shirt and my hair looked like a mess, my eyes were still sleepy. I washed my face and then brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair and got the tangles out and walked back to my bedroom. When I opened the door to my bedroom, I heard few voices talking. I ran a hand through my hair and walked to the living room and stopped there at the end of the hallway. My mom was on the couch and next to her were Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn, I wonder where Louis was. I gave a confused look at my face and quickly turned around, embarrassed that I was in my PJ's.

"There she is!" My mom said motioning me over. I turned around and walked over to them and waved a little. "Christina! I met my future son in laws! They are little angels! I don't know where the 5th one went but im sure he's handsome!

"Okay mom haha. Hey guys!" I said to them and smiled wide as I stood next to the couch.

"Good morning to you!" Harry said as he grinned up at me.

"Had a good nights sleep?" Zayn said as he chuckled a little.

"Yes it was very…peaceful! I kind of still have jetlag, its like 9 am in 8 in America right now."

"Well were sorry to bother you! We ran into your mom while she was outside and she invited us in! " Liam said. "We had a quick chat with her.  
>"That's nice; I hope you guys weren't bored." I said, my mom gave me a serious funny face. "I will be right back, I'm going to go change my clothes."<p>

"Hurry back!" Niall said, I laughed and quickly ran to my room. I looked through my closet to figure out what to wear. I grabbed my blue jeans, and a nice top, and a cardigan. Before I pulled my shirt off I heard a knock on the door I pulled my shirt down and then opened the door. I saw Harry on the door and smiled when I saw him,

"I'm sorry but I wanted to say bye." He said as he came inside and looked around the room. "We were just leaving."

"Leaving already?" I asked as I closed the door a little bit. I turned around and saw Harry standing infront of me.

"Yeah, you had just woken up and we didn't want to bother you guys, seems like you have loads of unpacking to do."

"That's true but we have over the days to fix everything up.  
>I said as I started to fold my blanket.<p>

"I know but we like to be polite." Harry said, he ran a hand through his hair and fixed it again. He put his hand in his pockets and looked to the side. "I know that we just met at all and this is the second day, but you seem very interesting and fun to be around. There's a dance and a dinner at the Marriott hotel tonight and I was wondering if you…would be my date?"

My jaw dropped and I closed it quick. "Oh my god..are you serious?"

Harry nodded, seems like he was kind of nervous. This is our second day meeting and hes kind of asking me out, I wonder if that happens a lot. "I am serious."

"Wow..Harry Styles just asked me out on a date? I must be dreaming again!" I said laughing. He chuckled and pinched me lightly.

"You aren't dreaming honey," He said smiling. "So what do you say?"

"I would love to go to that dance with you." I said and smiled. Harry bit his lip and smiled very wide.

"I can't wait. It's a date!" He said.

"It's a date! I said as I put my hands together, I couldn't stop smiling, Harry just kind of asked me out. Wow, I love England!

"I have to go now. Ill see you later tonight…beautiful. " He said as he slipped out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: KissOr Not?

When he left the room, I walked slowly to my bed and sat down. I just got asked out to a dance and dinner by Harry Styles. My head was filled with so many things running through. I just got asked out by THE Harry Styles…but what if he does this with other girls that he meets. I mean I'm sure that he's not like that but still…I don't want to be just those girls. Well he seems kind of interested in me and I am interested in him too, I guess I will have to go and see on this date. What am I going to wear? What time is this Dance? I quickly went online and searched it up. The website said the dance starts at 5:30 and dinner is 7:00. I looked over at the time and it was 3:45. Oh shit..i only have little time to get ready, and I haven't even eat breakfast yet! Whatever, Ill have dinner as my breakfast today, I quickly ran out of my room and told my mom what was happening. I ran back and threw my clothes off of me, and went to the bathroom and took a shower. This was probably the quickest but cleanest shower I have ever taken in my life.

I wrapped myself in my towel and climbed out and grabbed my hair dryer and started drying my hair. After my hair was dried I looked at the time, 4:30. Enough time to dress, put my makeup on, and do my hair. I got out my black strapless fancy dress and put it on myself, I looked in the mirror. I zipped the back and fixed the front so that the front fit onto my boobs. I got out my straighter and started straightening my hair, when it was done I started curling it. After I put hairspray and the final touches…I ran over to my mom to do my makeup. My mom did the best makeup ever, she matched everything and she made it look amazing. I went back to my room and put on my black pumps. I grabbed my clutch and put my iphone in there, my keys, tissues, gum, and my lip gloss in there, and then the doorbell rung. I looked at the time 5:20, he was just on time, I smiled and looked myself over. I peeked through my door and listend in, my mom opened the door.

"Harry is it?" My mom said as she laughed a little. "Wow, you look quite handsome! I'll go call Christina!"

"Ohh!" I quickly closed the door and stood in front of the mirror. My mom came in smiling at me, I turned around and smiled.

"Oh darling! Don't you look beautiful?" She said as she gave me a hug, I gave her a quick hug and then pulled away.

"Thanks mother!" I said and smiled.

"You might wanna go out..Harry is here." She winked at me. "And he is looking quite hot."

"I'm going mother" I said and smiled and walks out to the living room, Harry was sitting on the couch, he stood up when he saw me. I looked him over, he was looking quite…hot. He had his curls in place, and he was wearing a suit with a bow tie. I smiled at him and hid in my hair.

"Hello." He said. "You look quite lovely!"

I blushed and nodded. "Thanks Harry… so do you."

He nodded and he gave his arm out, and I liked mine through his. We walked outside my door and outside where there was a car and driver. Harry opened the back door for me. "What a gentleman." I said smiling as I got in,

"I try to be!" He got in after and closed the door and took my hand and looked at me. I squeezed his hand a little, his hands were soft. "You really look beautiful tonight."

I blushed again and looked down "Thanks."

He put his hand underneath my chin and lifted it up. "Don't hide your face babe."

I nodded and then my phone rung, I looked through my clutched and grabbed my phone and saw the name. Oh shit….It was Brandon calling. Brandon was my boyfriend..shit..i forgot about him. I was so wrapped up in the moving and One Direction living in the same apartment I forgot that my boyfriend lives in England and here I am going on a date with Harry Styles, I quickly rejected the call and put it in the clutch and looked forward, staying quiet. WHO in the world forgets that they have a boyfriend? NOBODY. Something is definitely wrong with me.

"Are you okay?' Harry said looking at my face. I smiled and gave him a nod. After 5 minutes we arrived at the place, we got out and hurried inside the hotel. We went into the biggest banquet room and I looked around. The whole place was lighted up, people were already dancing, and some were eating appetizers. Wow this place looked really gorgeous, the chandeliers and everything. Harry took me to the dance floor and we both looked around trying to dance to the beat. After a few minutes we got it and started dancing crazy and we did some funny danced.

"HEY! Harry Styles and his date in the house!" The DJ said pointing to us. Everybody looked at us and clapped. After a while he started playing a slow song. I stopped dancing and started to think a bit…If I danced with Harry would it be considered cheating? No its not like im kissing up on him or something and Brandon also dances with other girls so one dance wont hurt for me. I smiled as Harry pulled me closer, he put my hands on my waist and I put my hands on his neck and I rested my head on his shoulder. His body felt warm against mine and we started to slow dance. It felt like we were the only people in the world dancing. I bit my lip and continued dancing with him, I didn't want to let go. After 10 minutes of dancing, dinner was served.

"Youre a good dancer!" I said as we sat down in our seats.

"Me? Im a horrible dancer. I cant dance." Harry said laughing as the waiter put down our foods.

"No you are good, way better than me!" I giggled a little and took my fork and started cutting the chicken.

"That is not true. You got some moves!" Harry said as he started gobbling down his food. We talked a little about my life in America. After we both were done and cleaned up after ourselves, we went over outside to the pond. We went around it a couple times as Harry told me jokes; I laughed to every one f them because they really were funny. I also asked him about the tour and everything going on about the band. After a few time, we stopped walking, I looked over at Harry who stepped a bit closer to me. He bit his lip and started to lean in and he bagn t tilt his head. Oh my..hes gonna kiss me. HARRY STYLES IS GONNA KISS ME. WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO? I tilted my head the other way and stared at his lips…

Authors Note: OKAY GUYS..i know in the beginning Christina was a big fan of Zayn and liked him..well I forgot to mention that She started having feelings for Harry..as you can tell XD. Ugh btw my grammar in this is horrible so bear with me haha. Its my first fanfiction of a ONE DIRECTION one..i used to be so much better before..no clue what happened.


End file.
